


October 18 1780

by theoneandonlylestat



Series: Behind The Scenes ~ Lestat De Lioncourt [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylestat/pseuds/theoneandonlylestat





	October 18 1780

8 pm. That was our last act of that cold autumn night. Paris was already a cold city at the time, but inside the theater it was still hot, lots of people inside.

Between the dressing rooms and stage, I was getting ready for my act. I was happy but there was something, something different in the environment. It was as if everything had a different color, different air. I was there but when they spoke to me, I felt like I was in another world. My mind was like in a cloud.

Nicolas came to talk to me about his new song. Hugging me, he was happy because he had composed a song that he really liked and that was about our future in Paris and the next trip to Italy with the troupe. He hugged me, kissed me, smiled but I still was not there. He went to the music box to prepare himself for his act and I stayed in the dressing room, alone.

I listened to the people entering the theater, and when the first act started I was still in the dressing room, I kept looking at myself in the mirror while listening to the laughter of the audience, the applause. I kept looking at myself in the mirror, it was me but why did I feel like somewhere else? It was a dream?

Without realizing the time has passed it was my turn to go onstage. Renaud came to find me "Lestat! What are you doing here! Go! Run !!! Come on !! Do not mess up this successful night, the theater is full and people waiting waiting for you! Run! GO!" I obeyed and left the dressing room without saying a word as I waited next to the stage for my turn. I was able to focus on the act and that feeling seemed to go away. Now I felt good, and I went on and on with my act. The applause made me smile and some people from the audience screaming my name. They loved me and I felt it. I did it well. I was feeling happy again. I looked at Nicolas down there, smiling. Yes, that was all I was looking for, everything was there. I felt happy and I could not stop acting, even the act went longer than usual.

Everything was wonderful until I turned around and there it was, that face, that white face, faceless, someone, something was looking at me and I felt dizzy. My heart began to beat fast. I did not smile anymore but I kept moving while I continue seeing that face there looking at me "wolf killer" "Lelio" those words in my mind, over and over.I did not created those words in my mind. I felt losing the rhythm. I wanted to get out of there, I could not stand acting anymore, the laughter of the audience now seemed horror, the smiling faces seemed diabolic, everything was moving too fast. I want to end this now!

I kept going until finally the act ended. I left the stage and went to the dressing room, resting my hands on the table, breathing quickly, my heart beating fast. Soon the troupe arrived already celebrating the great night. Nicolas came to me "are you okay? You've done so great, people love you, we go to Italy and they told me that there is a musician who wants to listen to me, someone important!." I looked at Nicolas, so happy, I smiled and pretended that everything was fine, but I could not get that face out of my head.

We celebrate with food and drinks that someone brought in the dressing room, it seemed that I felt better or maybe the wine helped with that. It took about two hours when we could not drink anymore and Nicolas and I headed towards our apartment. Then I felt good again, both of us quite drunk, screaming and singing around the deserted streets of Paris, even when city was cold, the wine gave us warmth. Bottle in hand, my arm around his waist and his on mine. Everything was perfect again.  
We arrived on our floor and I throw myself to the bed looking towards the ceiling. Now everything was spinning but it was wine. And while Nicolas took off his jacket, that feeling came back when I saw his face. I Stopped smiling, still lying on the bed. Nicolas sat by the fire to warm his hands. "Come, feels better here," he said.

I sat next to him, watching the flames and I knew my face said everything. Or so I thought. And I could not wait any longer but explain it to Nicolas. Of course he thought it was wine or someone from Italy or my madness. He then kissed me, I looked at him and half smiled.

I looked at him like I had never seen him before, he seemed so beautiful, so perfect, and I knew the wine no longer had any effect on me. It was such a sensation that I felt inside when I looked at him that it hurt inside of me. It was love. deep love. I smiled and caressed his cheek "je t'aime" I said looking at him, my eyes fixed on his. "now and forever" as I kissed him. A soft on his warm lips, perfect for me, a kiss that became more and more passionate. Ending up by removing our clothes slowly and lying on the bed. It was all so different, it was all slow, like never before and if it had been like this, I never felt it like that night. So deep, so intense, so perfect.

Our love was united, we were one, again and again that night, I did not want it to end because for some reason I felt like it was the last time, as if I could not feel those sensations anymore, as if it was the last time I would see Nicolas. It was like a farewell. But I did not know why I felt that, I did not know what it was, I just knew it.

Once our bodies could not move anymore, we lay hugging each other on bed, the fire still warmed the room. We talked about ourselves, to take a few days off from work for us, we barely had time to be able to go here or there or just do nothing. Future plans. I smiled and kissed him again. I felt that our union was complete, it was unbreakable. It was all so perfect, I told him I loved him, over and over ... and after a few more kisses and caresses and love, we fell asleep. Embraced.

Between dreams, I heard Notre Dame bells. 3 in the morning. Silence. And suddenly broken glass, wind, cold. I opened my eyes and there was that black figure, that face! looking at me, "wolf killer" my heart seemed to stop, I could not say anything, I felt immobilized. And suddenly, everything moved, I tried to push that thing away, someone took me out of bed, from Nicolas' arms. Then I started screaming "Nicki! Nicki! let me go! Niciki!" I felt a garment around me, my red cloak but I kept rotating with all my strength, pushing, kicking. "Nicki!" and now I saw the city under me, it was cold, I kept pushing that creature or whatever it was. I kept screaming as loud as I could.

And suddenly something on my neck, that creature bit me in the neck and everything seemed to calm down, my screams calmed down, I did not push him anymore, now I felt happy again. "Yes, that's it, do not stop" everything was peaceful until I felt hitting myself against something hard that made me wake up from that dream. That creature had thrown me on the roof. I became aware of what had happened and tried to escape, almost falling off the roof. "wolf killer" he said again. "What do you want from me? Leave me, let me go!." and again the panic came to me. the fear. and he pulled back on me, stacking his teeth on my neck again. Then I knew, A Vampire. how could it be?, those were stories! but again tranquility, happiness, peace. I smiled or so it seemed. That monster did not look like a monster now, "do not stop" my eyes narrowed, my body in his arms, flying over Paris. Then Darkness.

Slowly I woke up, I felt that I was lying on a straw bed and I did not want to move or open my eyes and I thought that everything had been a dream, that when I opened my eyes there would be Nicolas by my side, with me. Well, I opened my eyes and there was not Nicolas. I felt exhausted and more than thirsty. Cold wine. That was what I wanted. For a moment I continued there laying down, not moving, everything was silent. And I started crying. Where I was at?, who was that face? why had he attacked me? Nicolas! Nicki save me, when I am?" I cried and cried and I turned around when I saw that bottle of cold wine on a table.

I got up with almost no strength and went to that table, cold wine, I want to drink, I was more than thirsty. I drank that bottle in one gulp. I would end up drunk but it did care, I was so thirsty. And when I finished that bottle ... that creature was there again. " who you are?" What do you want from me? "" Let me go, I will not say anything to anyone, let me go. "But again he was on top of me before I could even move, I screamed again, I wanted to get rid of him. I prayed " yes, fight my lelio, my wolfkiller , fight, your last fight " "no! I do not want to die, let me go!"

I saw nicolas, I saw our days in Auvergne, our days and nights together, when we kissed for the first time, when we made love for the first time, when we left to Paris and in the theater and then it all vanished, it all became dark and felt I wanted to scream Nicolas name and hold him, but I could not. He was fading away. Somebody was grabbing me and I could not go to Nicolas.

And again the tranquility, the peace. But this time when it stopped, I could not move, I was on the floor, eyes half open, looking at that creature almost on top of me, his smile.

"Ask" and I felt thirsty again, my dry lips where thirsty, I could not move. "Ask for it my wolf killer, my son, come to me" as he saw cut his skin with his nails. Blood. But I did not see it as a disgusting act, it was liquid and I was so thirsty. I incorporated as I could, getting closer and closer, until my lips touched that blood. Yes, It was all I wanted, it was what would end with my thirst. My lips pressed against that wound, my tongue licked that blood like the best wine in the world, and I swallowed, I swallowed that sweet drink, my heart beating fast, rumbled at my temples, on the walls of that room, I felt my breath more and more quickly like my heart.

He pulled away from me, and I fell on the floor. What had happened?. Where I was at? ... everything seemed brighter, beautiful, Magnus was no longer an horrible monster, I no longer felt thirsty, I could see even the dim imperfections on the walls, in Magnus. everywhere. I blinked, I was dreaming? I remained there for a moment ... feeling new sensation as my body continued changing, new sensations and there was no more pain, nothing. And that's how my new life started. How I was born in this world, on a night of October 18, 1780, Lestat died to live again.

* The reason why for me this is the night that Lestat received the Dark Gift is because years ago I almost lost my life on this night of October 18 but I survived, hence today, for me it is a day of celebration. For me, for Lestat.


End file.
